Ley de Atracción
by Snicket Toy
Summary: Los opuestos se atraen como el protón con el electrón; como Rosalie y Emmett. -Drabble-


_Bueno, este es un regalo especial para dos de mis mejores amigas _Sigre _y _Amiga Del Alma. _Tendrán que dejarme un reviews bitches. _

_No soy dueña de nada, excepto la historia._

— ¡Vamos, Rosalie! ¡Admite que te gusta aunque sea un poco! —chilló Alice. _Otro día, la misma historia_, pensó cabreada, Rosalie. Por el amor de dios, ella era Rosalie Hale, la más guapa de toda la escuela, la chica más deseada; ella simplemente _no _podía estar siquiera compartiendo el mismo espacio vital con Emmett, mucho menos gustarle.

—Duende… —empezó lentamente. —Yo no tengo ningún sentimiento hacia tu hermano, ninguno que no sea rabia.

Mirándola desdeñosa, Alice dijo: —Eso mismo dijo Bella y mírala ahora con Edward. —apuntó hacia la pareja que estaba apoyada en un maravilloso Volvo, besándose.

—Sí, bien —Rosalie se retocaba el maquillaje. —Yo no soy Bella. Además, Emmett no es lo suficientemente inteligente para saber cómo cuidar a una chica como yo.

— ¿Eso crees, rubiecita? —dijo una voz tras su espalda. Se giró y ahí estaba, Emmett Cullen sosteniendo su bolso del gimnasio, sonriente. Rosalie le dedicó una mirada gélida, antes de casi escupirle las palabras. —Sí, justamente eso es lo que pienso. Y ahora Emmett puedes irte al mismo diablo.

Rosalie comenzó a andar, meneando sus caderas como siempre. — ¡Como digas, barbie! —gritó Emmett, para luego reírse. Ella frunció el seño y caminó más aprisa. _Estúpida Alice, estúpido Emmett, estúpidos todos._

Después de caminar un largo rato la oji-azul terminó llegando a un lugar que no había ido desde hace ya ocho años. _Ocho benditos años, _pensó ella, mientras se sentaba en una roca, admirando el lago. Solía ir a pescar con su padre y su hermano, Jasper y su hermana adoptiva, Zafrina. Tomó una piedra y la lanzó con gracia hacia el lago, haciendo que rebote hasta tres veces.

—Vaya, eso sí que no me esperaba alguien como tú, hiciera eso —exclamó Emmett, quien la había seguido hasta allí, casi por instinto.

— ¿A sí? —encarnó una rubia ceja, finamente delineada. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y se acercó unos pasos hacia ella.

—Sí.

—Te odio, Emmett —masculló, rabiosa.

—No estoy muy seguro de eso.

Eso simplemente, Rosalie no se lo esperaba, ellos siempre que alguien le decía "Te odio" al otro, empezaban una intensa e infantil discusión, que acababa con alguien como mediador.

Rosalie era la fría, hermosa, rubia y Emmett el castaño, fortachón, con hoyuelos. Totalmente opuestos, pero a la vez totalmente atraídos. La vez que Nessie, la melliza de Edward, lo había señalado, Rosalie no se lo pudo sacar de la mente, cada vez que discutían los hoyuelos de Emmett la descolocaban, ningún hombre podía hacer eso, sólo él; y eso la volvía extremadamente loca.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó con su voz segura y altiva.

—Porque si lo hicieras, no disfrutarías esto. —Sin dejarla decir nada, la tomó de la cintura y la besó. La adrenalina corría por su cuerpo, mientras ella trataba de procesar eso; ella debería estar abofeteándolo y llamándolo epítetos horribles y degradantes, en cambio estaba disfrutándolo, disfrutando un beso con un chico que juró odiar.

Dejándose llevar, llevó sus manos a su cuello y dejó introducir la lengua de él en su boca. Deliciosa sensación, debía admitir. Pudieron ser horas, minutos, segundos, eso no les importaba, pero a sus pulmones sí.

—Te lo dije —se regodeó, sin soltar su fina cintura. Ella frunció el ceño, ocultando una sonrisa y lo pisoteó. —Eres un idiota. —Empezó su camino hacia su casa, que no estaba muy lejos de allí.

— ¡Te paso a buscar a las ocho, nena! —avisó él. Ella sonrió, sin darse vuelta. Tendría que llamar a Alice para buscar un vestido adecuado, y también deberá escuchar los regodeos de ella, de su habilidad casi psíquica en esos casos. _Otra ley de atracción cumplida._

_Bien ¿qué tal? ¿Fue muy malo? Espero que no y lo lamento mi abandono casi total aquí, es que he estado trabajando en un fic en inglés y me ha quitado casi todo el tiempo, ¡disculpen!_

_Gracias por leer, de verdad lo aprecio. _


End file.
